


Just Our Love

by afrocurl



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-27 03:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2678051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their anniversary brings Charles' mind back to their first time together and also to the course of their future as a trio.</p><p>If only work wouldn't complicate what they want to maintain now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Our Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Incarnam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incarnam/gifts).



Wearing only the black Agent Provocateur corset with its garters - the one he and Erik had given her years ago - Emma looks every part the debauched intern that she no longer is. She’s draped herself out on the carpet of Shaw old’s office as if she’s Venus rising from the sea and Charles hears his voice catch at the portrait she makes. _Stunning,_ he says to everyone in the room.

From behind him, there’s another loud exhale and Charles doesn’t need to turn around to know that Erik’s captivated by the sight either; he can feel Erik’s emotions through their shared connection, can feel Erik’s lust taking hold and sinking in. They both adore and appreciate what Emma has to offer (which explains why this has continued long past their first meeting from that summer to the here and now).

Tonight, it’s their anniversary and they want to celebrate as befitting their first time.

-

The Ambassador’s party is stuffy and exactly the sort of gala that Shaw would send them all to. Not only is Howlett the only mutant Ambassador to the United States, but he’s also the only one that the Senator needs for his own agenda to advocate for mutant rights in Congress. Canada has never been more useful as America’s northerly neighbor, Charles thinks, remembering some of Shaw’s more biting comments about how politics is done.

Charles hates the idea of being here when he can’t abide Shaw’s way of doing politics, including but not limited to what Charles remembers Shaw had said about Howlett. His training so far at the London School of Economics is not at all in sync with Shaw’s practices; but an internship with the only mutant Congressmen is important for Charles. Charles’ study in the Social Psychology department has been about the intersection of politics and psychology, trying to interconnect voter behavior with social communications and so far all it’s been good for is having him try to make sense of Shaw’s social media presence and how many trolls mean them actual harm when Shaw starts to push legislation week in and week out.

Interning for Shaw is also important for the two other students that are currently looking bored at this party, though Charles hasn’t seen them in a few hours. In point of fact, Shaw hasn’t had much time to let Charles and Emma and Erik work together. Shaw had said it was because they each had different interests: Emma coming from Harvard and the Kennedy School; and Erik coming from Georgetown’s Walsh School of Foreign Service - none of them had much overlapping interest: public policy, social psychology and foreign affairs not having much in common.

But now that they’re allowed to mingle tonight and meet Ambassador Howlett for themselves, they all should want to make an impression. Charles desperately wants to ask him how he handles the demands of being nearly immortal as a political figure. Does he worry about losing favor with another Prime Minister like he had in the 80s?

However, currently Howlett’s being monopolized by Shaw and there’s no polite way to interrupt so Charles walks over to the bar to grab a gin and tonic and hope for better conversation until he can talk to Howlett.

Emma and Erik are at the bar, each nursing a drink and looking bored. Clearly they aren’t interesting in meeting Howlett - Emma he can understand because there’s no policy advantage to talking to the Canadian Ambassador, but Erik he can’t. Unless American and Canadian relations aren’t crucial to Erik’s area of study.

“Not interested in the guest of honor?” Charles asks, trying to make small talk for the first time in their collective work together. 

Emma drinks the last of her martini while Erik carefully finishes off his scotch, though neither says anything.

So, if they aren’t included to talk right now, Charles will have his drink and worry about anything else later. He stays there, because no one will bother the three youngest members of this gala, but the lack of conversation starts to unsettle him.

“If you’re not interested in meeting the Ambassador, why are you both still here?” he asks just after he finishes the last of the ice cubes that still held some of the gin and tonic.

“Shaw’s still here; it won’t look good to leave before the boss,” Emma says just before she nods her head towards the bartender in wanting another martini.

Erik looks nonplussed and pushes his glass away, though there’s an undercurrent of Erik wanting another drink in his thoughts. Charles still hasn’t had time to figure him out, but the thought of trying to now seems like a lost cause.

“Then let’s all have another round and see what we can do.” Charles makes a tapping sound with his glass against the countertop and soon they all have drinks.

Erik moves first and heads towards a quiet corner with a few seats where they can talk and Charles remains at the bar as he can still see that Shaw’s talking to Howlett, even before Shaw’s mind suggests he still wants to talk for another twenty minutes. However Emma moves next and so Charles follows. 

Settling in, Emma speaks first asking, “So, why did you all agree to this shitty internship?”

Charles laughs, but waits for Erik to reply first before he even thinks of how to answer the question.

“It’s a great resume builder.”

From there, it’s only a matter of laughs, more drinks before the party finally winds down and they all leave, linking arms as they each wobble back to Shaw’s office before they head home.

Only that when they all meander their way into Shaw’s office, Charles feels how buzzed they all are and how much the alcohol has lowered his inhibitions.

So far he hasn’t made a point of trying to engage his colleagues in anything sexual, but now that they’re all alone in the office, he finds himself enraptured with both of them - drunk not only on the alcohol but on their passion and histories shared over the last few hours.

Instead of keeping his thoughts to himself, Charles says, “I want to sleep with you. Both.” He knows it’s true, even if they’ve only talked for a few hours, though he doesn’t dip his mind into theirs to see if they feel the same. 

They stare at him in silence for what feels like eternity, but then Emma says, “Only if we start here. And it stays here.”

Charles looks over at Erik, who nods slowly and then all he can feel are hands across his body and kisses into the crook of his neck and at his mouth.

There’s no time to ask the question as to when they feel as Charles did, but it doesn’t matter.

-

“So for old time’s sake, is it a perfect re-enactment or something different?” Charles asks once he finds his memories having dissipated away and leaving him with the clarity of Emma’s pale skin encased in that black lingerie and Erik breathing at his back.

Behind him, Erik doesn’t say anything and so Charles focuses on Emma - still on the floor - and waits. “I think I’d like Erik in the middle tonight. Let’s make it just a bit different.”

Charles can only nod, because the idea of having Erik tonight takes his breath away. More often than not, Charles is the one eating Emma out while Erik fucks him, but tonight he’ll get to take Erik apart while Erik’s busy with Emma. Not that he’s going to complain, because the idea of having Erik like that is rare indeed. 

In all their years together, it’s been clear that Erik and Charles have been attracted to each other, and while they still each adore and love Emma, normally Emma’s interests are much more confined to the two of them and the occasional woman she chooses to engage with.

Not that it matters now, Charles remembers. He needs to focus on what’s going to happen between the three of them. In the pockets of his tuxedo are a few condoms and some small packets of lube which he throws a few towards Erik, once Erik’s moved towards Emma.

“With or without the garters?” Eriks asks as he surveys Emma on the floor. 

“With,” is her reply. “I want you to work for it. Since someone’s been out of the press this month.”

So work is going to be a topic of conversation, Charles notes. “Not all of us are actively working to cripple the government,” Charles says, because he knows it’s true. Emma’s work has been advocating for an energy program that’s proven to be split along partisan lines so far.

“I’m not trying to cripple the government; just working for my clients.” It’s an icy reply, befitting her name and usual demeanor.

“Your clients are assholes,” Erik says as he’s working off his jacket, then unbuttoning his shirt and removing his trousers. 

“Not my problem. I just work for a purpose and I always will. Sebastian taught me that.” She’s moving closer to the couch in the office, finding a few pillows to place behind her and at her hips.

Charles would love to stop any and all conversations about Shaw, but he can’t now. While he’s looking around at how Shaw’s office has changed, he starts to undress as well. Though he knows that he’ll be starting much later; Erik always gets aroused the more he’s bringing someone else off and Emma’s always willing to get off first.

Erik has finished stripping himself nearly bare and soon he’s on his hands and knees nearly on top of Emma. Charles watches as the two of them kiss, Emma’s hands rubbing up and down Erik’s lean chest and waist.

It’s breathtaking to watch the two of them like this, with their guards down and only true passion between them. Emma’s less prickly now that Erik’s been kissing her, small hitches in her breathing timed with Erik kissing her breasts.

He finishes removing his own clothes and then finds one of the plush chairs near the couch. He’ll enjoy the view of Erik taking Emma apart before he returns the favor and start to work at his own flaccid prick.

Their connection feels stronger now than before - arousal always seems to make all of them feel more keenly - Charles starts to feed off Emma’s satisfaction at Erik’s ministrations and Erik’s pride in reducing Emma to moans and hitched breaths. That’s all Charles needs to feel himself falling into the arousal all through the room and he lazily starts to stroke himself.

“Eat. Me. Out.” Emma manages to say as Erik’s hands had joined his mouth in teasing her and Erik pulls away from her torso and settles between her parted legs.

“No underwear. You thought ahead,” Erik says before he finally settles himself in and starts to lick and kiss her inner thighs.

 _I always do._ Moving to mental conversations tells Charles how affected Emma really is; it’s less work for he and Emma to talk this way when they’re concentrating on chasing their own pleasure.

_Slow down, Erik. I’m not at all ready and I want you still pleasing Emma when I fuck you._

From Erik’s mind there’s a spike of interest, and a deep want to have that happen. Charles feels Emma’s own approval, especially as she clinches her thighs tighter around Erik.

 _Shall we all come together then?_ he asks because that idea is very appealing right now. _Or just Erik and I?_

 _On our anniversary, let’s come together,_ Emma replies, and now Charles knows how much this night means to all of them. It’s not just about any one of them - it never was - but that they can find time to keep this up and still maintain the facade of being bitter enemies outside of this room is stunning.

 _So it’s decided._ Charles doesn’t need to hear Erik approve, Erik’s emotions so raw and powerful that they all know how much he wants to be fucked and still bring Emma off.

 _Don’t keep me waiting too long then,_ he adds. He sits back, lets Erik continue to work Emma closer and closer to her release and continues to stroke himself towards his own release. He holds off from too much stimulation, but pays attention to how much Emma’s mind is a jumble of _Erik, more, fuck_ as Erik works to bring her off.

 _Get over here now,_ Erik says, and Charles notices how hard Erik is and how much he wants to find his own release.

 _Of course. But I won’t fuck you dry, so you have to wait._ Never - in their twelve years together - have they ever intentionally been cruel and Charles won’t start now. He’s not going to make Erik uncomfortable when they are all meant to be celebrating.

 _Which is why I said hurry up,_ Erik sends back, and for just a moment Charles feels Erik’s impatience bleeding through.

“Come the fuck on,” Emma says aloud, and Charles can’t say no when Emma chooses to break their mental conversation. She must have been here long before Charles and Erik had arrived or else something else has happened without Charles’ notice.

“As you wish,” Charles replies and moves off the chair to settle himself carefully behind Erik’s ass. He’s careful as he starts to tease Erik into readiness, a finger slowly working around Erik’s hole before finally pushing in. 

Mentally, Erik’s as demanding as ever. Please. Emma’s close and impatient. So Charles obliges and works a second and then a third finger into Erik.

When everyone’s nearly buzzing with anticipation, Charles finally settles himself again and hastily rolls a condom on and pushes in. It’s heady to feel all of them together like this - their want and desire so palpable that the air feels thick with it - and so Charles does as he has wanted to do for hours tonight.

 _Tell me when to push again,_ he sends to both of them and waits for Erik’s body to respond before he moves in deeper - sending Erik farther into Emma’s space. Charles takes one of his hands and starts to stroke Erik’s prick and Erik sends his appreciation to both of them all the same.

Together they work together pulling back and pushing forward until Charles feels how much Erik wants to find his own release, and how close it is. Emma feels as if she’s been there for just a few moments and so Charles does as they planned and prepares himself for a few more thrusts to allow them all to fall...

...together.

_G-d, that was good._

_Fuck it hasn’t been like that since..._

_I love you._

Charles shares his thoughts last, but knows that they each mean it.

Together, they all rearrange themselves, finding a few more pillows and blankets for the night.

No one in Charles’ office have been told to arrive until much later Saturday morning, leaving them plenty of time together before their lives - and work - must be attended to.

Even being a newly elected Senator has its advantages, and one of them is definitely fucking his best friends on their anniversary in the office that he’s only recently stolen from their mentor.

It feels more and more like victory now than it did in November.

Not that he would change anything about their relationship for the world. He really wouldn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to **Ikeracity** for helping getting this plot going and to **Di** for the beta.
> 
> Title for the fic from a Death Cab for Cutie song.
> 
> Emma corset is similar to [this](http://shop.nordstrom.com/s/lagent-by-agent-provocateur-vanesa-basque-corset/3845451?origin=category-personalizedsort&contextualcategoryid=0&fashionColor=&resultback=109&cm_sp=personalizedsort-_-browseresults-_-1_1_A).
> 
> Logan's job is related to this occupation from the X-Treme X-Men run and also from Yahtzee’s “Anarchy in the UK”.


End file.
